


Look After Him

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [408]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injury, M/M, Protective Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's injured on a hunt, and Benny isn't happy about it.





	

It could have been worse, Sam keeps telling himself. Could have been worse. He’s alive, and he’s conscious, and he’s–more or less–walking away. So, yeah, it could have been worse.

Benny helps Sam limp away from the werewolf. Dean takes care of the mess, and Sam doesn’t feel too bad about skipping out, considering he shot the damn thing and had his left side mauled for his trouble. He grits his teeth at the pain and tries to remember exactly how far away the motel is. He wasn’t paying much attention on the way in, too busy looking over maps and checking weapons.

“Fuck this,” Benny growls, scooping Sam up without another word, carrying him towards the car.

“Benny!” Sam hisses, indignant. He can walk. Mostly, with just a little help.

“You’re hurtin’ yourself worse, Sam. Let’s get you lyin’ down an’ take a look.”

Sam doesn’t object again–truthfully, walking hurt like a bitch, so being off his feet is a slight improvement–and does his best to help Benny strip him down once they get to the car. Mostly, Sam just gets in the way, but they eventually get his clothes off enough to see the damage.

Benny lets out a low, pained whistle. “You’ll live, but you’ll be laid up a while,” he says, and Sam could have told him that without even looking, but the confirmation, he supposes, is nice.

Benny scoots into the car and gently moves Sam’s head into his lap, stroking his hair. “We’ll get you back an’ fix you up in a jiff,” he promises, scratching lightly at Sam’s scalp.

Sam closes his eyes and lets them stay that way, tries to even out his breathing and appreciate the talented fingers rather than focus on the pain. He thinks asking Benny to knock him out would cross the line, although right now unconsciousness sounds really damn good.

The driver’s door opens, then slams shut. “You alive, Sam?” Dean asks. He’s mostly joking–he’s seen Sam take far worse–but there’s an undercurrent of tension.

Sam nods best he can.

“Just drive,” Benny snaps. “Gotta get him fixed up.”

Sam doesn’t know how much time passes, but they make it back to the motel. Benny throws Sam’s jacket over him and pulls his pants back up most of the way to hide most of the blood–and Sam hazily realizes that this must be incredibly difficult for Benny, who hasn’t said a word–and then carries Sam into the room.

“Help me fix him up,” Benny orders, and Sam opens his eyes when he’s carefully places on a towel on a bed and left alone for a moment.

They both immediately return. Dean does most of the hard work–both because he’s more skilled at this and probably because all the blood is a bit much for Benny–but Benny watches them like a hawk, making sure Sam is properly taken care of.

Finally, Sam is clean, stitched up, partially drunk, and sipping orange juice Dean got from god knows where, and Dean retreats to the shower. Benny slides into bed with Sam and carefully pulls him close, once more stroking Sam’s hair.

“Think you can sleep for me?” he asks.

Sam nods fuzzily and hands over the juice when prompted, sliding down to pillow his head on Benny’s thigh. Benny continues to stroke his hair.

Being laid up is going to suck, but it’ll be liveable. After all, Sam will have Benny looking after him.


End file.
